Anything For You
by lvkishugs
Summary: “What lengths would you go for love if you knew you could never obtain it?” As two lovers find themselves choosing between their happiness and that of other’s, they begin to unravel a secret of evil and murder.


--------------------------

**ANYTHING** FOR _you_   
Love was never created to be easy.  
--------------------------

Summary: "What lengths would you go for love if you knew you could never obtain it?" As two lovers find themselves choosing between their happiness and that of other's, they begin to unravel a secret of evil and murder.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or anything related to KH. I also do not own Michelle Branch's lyrics at the end.

A/N: I greatly advise you to read the Love Notes so you have a better understanding of this story, but it won't hurt if you don't. Hope you enjoy it the prologue. (:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------xx

"You look breathtaking, Princess."

"And you look devastated my Good Sir."

**I**t had all begun with a smile: not the forced ones you find carelessly arched in most lips, but the type where the mouth is parted ever so slightly and you are flashed the pearly whites – ones you weren't even expecting in the first place - genuinely. Kairi hadn't anticipated a grin, or even a laugh for that matter, but both happened to appear so quickly and baffling that she was sure she had imagined the entire conversation in her head. If he had not nonchalantly mentioned it the day after, the redhead probably would have still believed that their time together was just a fantasy - or better yet - a dream that wasn't suppose to shed any light to any sort of truth, but to remain a mystery for why it was even thought up in the first place. Auspiciously, or inauspiciously, depending whom you were to ask in the given circumstance, it was all a stunning reality that only the Gods could ever create; one filled with lost time that could never be made up, forgotten memories and feelings that would only reinvent themselves back into their hearts, and exciting passion that kept their spirits racing and their lips sealed at all costs.

The court would look down at this kind of treachery: whether or not it was because of jealousy of the soon-to-be queen, or the strong willed who stood by their king no matter what appeared to link together behind unseen eyes. If they found out about the forbidden love between her and the enemy, then not only would Kairi be forced into death (which, in all means did not bother her. The redhead was willing to die in the name of Love, no matter the disgrace it would cause her and her ancestry) but that she would also be convicted to kill the very man she loved with her bare hands. The hands that would brush against his own as they passed each other in the corridors, the hands that ran through his chocolate locks as though they were running through silk, and the very same hands that she found herself grasping as the world she once knew shattered around her.

_Five years early, five years late, whatever you want to call it, you still missed the date._

No more waking up to the scent of fresh grown pasture and being greeted by the see-through stream. No more late night chatting about being caught and simple, silent peace offerings that soon followed after. No more fantasying what would become the be, instead now of pondering what should have been. No more butterflies erupting in the stomachs, or the arm to catch Kairi when her knees went weak – no, there would be none of that at all. She was destined to great things, to fame and grace and admiration, things to which she did not deserve whatsoever, while he, her emotional and beyond savior, would strive to be nothing more higher than a simple citizen. Love was a beautiful, grand, rare thing, yet what was the point of bearing it if you could not share it with the one who made you have it?

The music stopped, and their eyes locked: violetblue hues glued to Colbert blue, Colbert blue glued to violetblue hues. And they knew, instantly, mockingly, pathetically, they knew. Once dawn broke through the star-filled sky, their indulgences would be obliterated as would time. Perhaps it is God's way for cleaning us for our sins, Kairi offered, the realization of her upcoming marriage being clouded by the desire of Sora. To which he had replied: "If God adores us, like you say, then wouldn't he want us to be together instead of suffering in pain?" And as Riku's speech ricocheted off one wall to the other, his words making its way known to every person in the ball, it had finally sunk in the inevitably of her situation. Kairi told herself she was not going to cry; but like another vow, it was just a pathetic lie.

_Another day ruined ; another year wasted. How much longer are you expecting me to wait?_

Her disturbance caused a stir as pregnant silence demolished any form of comfort that had been surviving in the room. All attention was drawn to the duo, and like the actor he had become, Sora once again reflected to become the man he never was. "She's so enthusiastic she can't help but weep," came the remark that ever so cleverly lingered off of his pink, full lips. "Talk about women and their need to express their emotions." A light laugh erupted through the crowd while the concerned appearance etched into Riku's expression quickly lifted into a comforted smile. "Carry on, your Highness, you mustn't keep your lovely guests from hearing the speech you worked so hard to create."And upon that remark, the brunette laced his fingertips within her own and led Kairi outside to the courtyard. Meanwhile, the ball continued on, despite the loss of two of the people the ceremony was fashioned for.

The stone beneath them were ancient and cold; their feet echoing off every stone column and arch. Light struggled and lost here: it strained through the lunar eclipse that had developed in the glimmering milky way. The cold sea breeze welcomed the ill-fated couple, causing the redhead to break out into a shudder; whether it was from the emotional drainage from earlier or her sensitivity to temperature lay unknown. Their pace remained swift and soft, almost jogging like if it could be called that, as Sora fought to escort her away from the music, away from civilization, away from _him_ – her forthcoming companion.

At last Sora's feet clicked to a halt, stopping in front of the willow-tree, where leaves fluttered above and fireflies danced earnestly in circles around them. It hadn't taken long for Kairi to grasp where they stood – her dress flapped over the place where they first made love. Upon this recognition, she spun around and faced him, her eyes glistening over with threatening tears, and placed her lips passionately on his own before repeating much-needed history.

_

I don't care what you want to call our misfortunes, but I refuse to let you say it was Fate.

_

"Our life is a fairytale with you with the crown and myself with the sword," he said, the baritones in his voice sending chills down her spine as they gazed up to the jet-black sky. "I believe that entitles us to our happy ending we've both desired.."

"Ah yes, it does, doesn't it?" she replied softly, her nerves ultimately becoming tranquil as her petite hands lifted loose auburn tresses into place. "But boastfulness is a weapon that will sooner or later kill you, your Highness.

True stories never end happily ever after."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------xx

_I need more affection than you know_.  
A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah.  
Where fears and lies **melt away**, music inside,  
I need more affection than you know.  
What's left of me, what's left of me now.

You showed me how to see---  
That nothing is whole & nothing is broken.

All my _fears_, all my **lies**, melt away..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------xx  
A/N: Finally I finish this! aha. I thought I would never be able to. (: Butttt anyways .. The next chapter will start off with the beginning of the story and continue on from there until we find ourselves back up to this point in the story. I am el excited for this, and have already started on the first chapter. I'm planning to be finished with it by tomorrow, if anyone should care(: Also! To those of you who have updated your stories (mostly Zanisha and Taylor that I know of..) I apologize for not R&Ring your stories quickly. As soon as this is posted, it's the first thing I'm doing, so yeah.. x3

Thanks lovers.  
Mwah.

- **lv**_kis_hugs


End file.
